


Seven Sundays

by Hongbinstaekwoon



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Haru is clingy and Makoto is a good owner, Hybrids, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Smut, Some Reigisa en minor SouRin, Strangers to Lovers, slight occ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hongbinstaekwoon/pseuds/Hongbinstaekwoon
Summary: It takes one Sunday for Makoto to realize that he cared for his pet. And it took him seven Sundays to realize he loved him. (hybrid!haruka) (MakoHaru)





	Seven Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Another Leobin original. Slight OCC with Rei, but I didn't want to change the though-love thing going on between them both.

-The 1st Sunday –

 

Makoto stared at his slightly shorter friend, trying to comprehend what information had just been disclosed to him. His friend was standing in his own kitchen, a small, more lithe body pressed against his side and purring softly.

 

"You bought a  _what_." It was more an unbelieving rhetorical question of what his friend just told him than an actual one, since he had the evidence standing right in front of him. Rei didn't avert his attention from his task of pouring some coffee in the two mugs in front of him, nor his pet standing at his side.

 

"A catboy. Or a hybrid, whichever of the two floats your boat." Rei turned to the form next to him, smiling gently and offering one of the mugs to said hybrid.

 

"Nagisa-chan, can you bring this to Makoto?" The catboy nodded with a happy smile, taking the mug from his owner and approaching Makoto. The latter had trouble with where to look, from the black ears to the two sharp but subtle fangs pressing into pinkish lips and to the just as black tail swaying from side to side excitedly. Rei noticed, trying to keep his laughter as well as he could, thoroughly amused by his friend's reactions to the blond-haired male in front of him.

 

"Here you go, Makoto-san." Makoto thanked Nagisa with an uneasy smile, watching how the latter bowed happily and skipped back to Rei. The latter was still standing in the kitchen but now with his back leaning against the counter, hands supporting him. Nagisa's eyes glistened and he wrapped his arms around his owner's waist, earning an affectionate pat on his head in between his black, fluffy cat ears.

 

"When did you get him?" Rei whispered something to Nagisa, having the shorter press a chaste kiss against his cheek and walking off to another room in the small apartment, leaving the two friends be. Rei sat next to Makoto, own cup of coffee in his hands.

 

"About two weeks now. Best decision I ever made. He's very sweet, does a lot around the house and he even cooks for me when I'm late from work. He's also very affectionate, so that is a plus too. And he's such a beautiful specimen I can't help but want to discover everything from."

 

Makoto still had no idea what to think of the phenomenon. He in no way was against hybrids in general. How they got into the world was still a mystery to all, but they were there and everyone just adjusted to the humanoid creatures. The government gave them equal rights to regular humans, yet made them so they were inferior to them in every way and pushing them into a role of being owned instead. Makoto thought that they too deserved a good home and love from others, but the way Rei described Nagisa was.. He sounded more like a girlfriend than an in-house companion. A pet, just there for chores, his amusement and occasional cuddles.

 

"You know, it might not be the worst choice to get one too. You've been single for.. Since forever. You're always alone." Makoto glared at Rei.

 

"I'm alone by choice."

 

"You talk back to your television."

 

"I was watching sports." The brunets voice came out exasperated, having his friend roll his eyes at him.

 

"That's not important. What is important, is that I've seen you talk to an inanimate object and I'm starting to worry." Okay, maybe he was a little lonely. And taking into account that his only other friend Rin also had a dogboy, it was starting to sound like an okay thing to do. He was already accustomed to Sousuke, even goofing around with the always curious hybrid. He was intimidating to look at, but was actually a very dependent and kind soul. But now that he was the only one out of his friends without one..

 

"What if I were to do it." And a head peaked from around the corner, not to be missed due to the bright coloured hair of the catboy.

 

"Oh!" And Nagisa excitedly skipped to Rei, sitting on the floor at his feet and tugging at the leg of his sweatpants. "My brother, Haru-chan. He would be perfect for Makoto-san. He's really shy, but I'm sure he'll like him. Please, master." Makoto felt like his eyes could fall out of their sockets any moment now.

 

"Master?" Rei now sported a full on blush, making Makoto scowl in response and already regret his question. "Never mind. Do not elaborate that. Oh my god." Rei only pushed up his glasses in response.

 

"I still have the mother's owner's number. I can give a call if you want." Rei could see the doubt in Makoto's eyes before they hardened once again.

 

"No. And that's final." Nagisa's face dropped significantly, causing Makoto to look away and miss how Rei put a reassuring hand on his pet's shoulder.

 

It was the last Sunday before Makoto's life would completely change without his knowledge.

 

-The 2nd Sunday-

 

"Come on, open up." Makoto groaned at the faint yelling from the other side of his front door, glaring into the direction. So much for his easy Sunday afternoon without Rei bothering him. He didn't need to see to know it was him and his obnoxious smile.

"Go away." And he turned around, facing the back of his couch instead.

"You know I have the spare key to your apartment, right? I'm just respecting your wishes.

 

"Please respect my wish to shove it up your ass." Makoto might look like a ray of sunshine ninety percent of the time, but mess with his days off and he was able to give one hell. Apparently, Rei wasn't impressed by his threat as the rattling of keys could be heard and a door slamming closed soon after. There was a soft rustling of feet, but it didn't reach passed his hallway.

 

Makoto peeled himself from his couch, practically sliding off of it before his feet touched the ground and he was able to push himself up. He walked to his hallway, running his hand through his hair to try and relieve himself of the slowly forming headache.

 

"Rei, what-" And he stopped mid-sentence, coming face to face with probably the most beautiful creature he had ever seen sitting on his hallway floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Fair skin, jet black hair and piercing, blue eyes. The epitome of perfection.

Apart from his human appearance, Makoto could also clearly see the set of black ears coming from the black mop of hair. His hybrid features were much like Nagisa's and it made Makoto realize that this must be the brother the other was talking about. He took a step closer to observe the boy from a closer look, but the catboy cowered back against the door, back slumping and his cat ears pointing to the back in fear.

 

Makoto felt his heart constrict at the sight of the trembling boy, feeling immediate guilt for making him so uncomfortable. He took a deep breath, telling himself that he could do this. He owned a hamster in elementary school and she liked him. How hard could it be?

 

"Are you perhaps.. Haru-chan?" The catboy nodded shyly, eyes trained on the floor in front of him. Makoto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and holding in a sigh. He'd deal with Rei later, somewhere in his chest feeling another unexplainable clench.

He bent through his knees, carefully and slowly stretching out his arm so his hand was in front of the hybrid.

 

"Hi, I'm Makoto. It's nice to meet you." The catboy's curious eyes scanned Makoto wearily, the latter giving him the calmest and assuring smile he could muster. It seemed to work as Haru slowly leaned in, taking in the smell of the man in front of him and occasionally scanning the full human's reactions, ears twitching in curiosity.

 

Seeing no harm in the other, he pushed his cheek against the back of Makoto's hand, startling the latter in response. He wanted to offer his hand for the other to shake hands, but he realized that he was a lot closer to his feline roots than the other two hybrids he ever encountered. And it was endearing to say the least.

 

Makoto slowly lifted his hand, settling it on top of the black locks and feeling Haru slowly started to relax. And suddenly, Haru moved without making eye contact with Makoto, brushing passed his arm and settling against his side. Makoto almost toppled to the side at the sudden weight leaning against him. Haru was smaller in size and definitely lighter than Makoto was himself. But now that he finally had the other calm, he wouldn't move away.

 

He sat back, leaning against the wall behind him and that caused the cat boy to be able to fit into his side, a low and soft purr emitting from his throat. Something told Makoto that he wasn't even going to mention this to Rei and complain.

That Sunday, he realized that he might be able to live with a hybrid. Just for a little while.

 

-the 3rd Sunday-

 

"Yo, open up." Makoto peeled himself off of his couch with great protest, since the last remembrance of seeing Rei contained a pretty much dumped pet in his hallway. He glanced at said pet, walking around the house wearily and still discovering new places and smells. He ultimately sighed, choosing to save himself from trouble and left Haru in the living room.

 

Makoto walked to his front door with a groggy frown plastered on his face, opening the door as well as his mouth to give his friend hell, but the only thing that left his lips was a loud yelp. His door swung open, causing his back to collide with his wall as a speck of blond hair flashed by him.

 

"Haru-chan!" Makoto blinked, not understanding what the hell just happened. He noticed Rei's presence once again, looking at him with questioning eyes.

 

"Sorry. Nagisa-chan has been bothering me to visit his brother since he was worried." Makoto sighed without saying anything and turned around to enter his living room once again and check the overall damage of the surprise visit, Rei following behind him silently.

 

What he saw was somewhere beyond his expectations, yet he should've seen it coming. Haru was trying to pull himself away from his brother, wiggling in the iron grip the smaller had on him. He wore a displeased and distressed expression while Nagisa just purred loudly.

 

The pet's eyes locked with Makoto's and he saw the relieve shining in those blue orbs. Haru took a dash for Makoto, startling everyone in the room including Makoto himself who suddenly had a hybrid clutching at his sweater from behind, temple pressing into his shoulder.

 

"H-Help." And it was the first time ever that Makoto ever heard Haru speak. He only ever answered him with visual signs and to be frank, Makoto believed Haru was mute until now. But it was so soft, so careful and needful; he couldn't reject the trembling boy.

It wasn't a surprise that Haru couldn't handle the sudden change in dynamics inside the apartment. Makoto was a gentle and relaxed owner, never too excited and always kind and patient. Along with the timid nature of the hybrid, it was only natural for him to stress over all the sudden attention and forced physical contact and search for the only safe haven he had for the past week. And Makoto equaled safe.

 

"It's okay, Haru-chan." And Nagisa now stood in front of Makoto, trying to reach passed him for his brother and not understanding why he would react that way. He was his brother, why would he not like seeing him? Haru held onto the fabric tighter, flinching in response and Makoto felt the unexplainable need to protect, gently taking Nagisa's wrist in his and successfully getting his full attention.

 

"Nagisa-chan, Haru-chan doesn't like it when you make too much noise." Makoto's voice was calm, gentle, making Nagisa slowly nod in response. Rei was actually impressed how well Makoto seemed to bond and understand Haru, especially since when he called to see if Haru was still available, the owner sounded very much surprised. No one seemed to want to have him, despite being incredibly beautiful for his kind. But Makoto always had a way with practically everyone if he wanted to, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise.

 

Makoto turned around in Haru's hold, hands falling to his side and eyes trained on the ground beneath him. Makoto cupped his cheeks, making the catboy lock his gaze with him, expression vulnerable.

 

"Haru-chan, Nagisa means well. If it gets too much, I'm here okay. Go and greet your brother." Haru nodded, letting Makoto ruffle his hair in reassurance and watched his owner step away from in between them reluctantly.

 

"Haru." He only looked at his brother, letting a faint smile reach his lips, one Makoto hadn't seen on him before. Nagisa smiled brightly in return, patting his brother's hair much like Makoto did. Makoto and Rei watched the two brothers reconcile and fall into a conversation while maintaining their own, until the following caught their full attention.

 

"Nagisa-chan." Haru fiddled with his hands before blushing, having Nagisa lean in closer to hear him better. "How do you call Rei-san?" Nagisa smiled brightly and Makoto felt like he really needed to interrupt the two.

 

"Well, he is my master." But somehow he couldn't, Haru's eyes slowly beginning to sparkle in understanding.

 

"Ah." And Haru slowly let his gaze fall on Makoto, lips pulling up into a smile that made the latter's stomach do a summersault.

 

"Master." Makoto felt all his blood rush either down south or to his cheeks, eyes wide and not knowing what he should do with one) Haru talking to him and two) calling him master. His hormonal brain went haywire and Rei just busted out into an obnoxious sounding laughter.

 

"You're even worse than I am." Needless to say, Makoto kicked his friend and his hybrid out within minutes.

 

That Sunday Makoto actually heard Haru voice for the first time.

 

-the 4th Sunday-

 

Makoto scratched behind the yet black ears of his pet, earning a satisfied purr from the hybrid sitting on his living room carpet cross legged. His back was leaning against the couch Makoto was situated on and was heavily focused on the screen, colourful underwater species being shown in high definition. Haru liked colours and fish a lot, Makoto noticed.

 

Animal Planet was the hybrid's favourite channel and Makoto just found out by accident. He would never tell anyone that he actually paid for a separate satellite package just so Haru could watch the TV programs he liked when his owner was gone. It took one week exactly for the animal centered channel to be permanently shown on his TV screen and he himself was denied from his own favourite shows. But he didn't mind if it was for Haru, because he was left alone during the weekdays a lot. He would do anything if it meant for the hybrid to be happy.

 

Makoto himself laid down, feet dangling from the edge while one hand held on to the book in his hand, the other absentmindedly running through the black locks now. Sometimes, Makoto would forget about dividing his attention between his book and his pet, stilling his movements to imagine the scenario from the story more vividly in his mind. Haru would whine and move his head only for Makoto to chuckle and realize that he stopped, returning to massaging the hybrid's scalp. That the incredibly timid catboy chose him to allow affection from made Makoto a lot more proud than he would like to admit.

 

But the second time after that, Makoto retreated his hand fully and kept them both on his book, sitting a bit upright in his place after mumbling a 'Just a second.'. The scenario was intense and developing unlike Makoto expected. Haru frowned, shifting in his place until his cheek was resting on Makoto's abdomen, eyes staring at his owner while another whine left his lips. Makoto stopped and lowered his book to look at him, attempting to send the impatient boy a scolding look. But the continuous sparkling eyes made him sigh, yet a smile graced his lips.

 

"Haru-chan, do you want to sit on the couch?" The catboy looked up to his owner, plump lips parting in wonderment and eyes glimmering. Makoto actually didn't allow him to sit on the furniture, simply because it wasn't appropriate should he have visitors over. But he was unbelievably spoiled by his owner. The hybrid was well aware that he didn't need to misbehave to get what he wanted.

 

He nodded, not giving Makoto time to react and crawled on top of him, startling the brunet. Haru was incredibly timid and careful when it came to showing affection from his side, but when he would finally do so; it sent Makoto at a loss for what to do.

The cat boy nestled his face in his neck, his cat ears tickling Makoto's chin but the latter didn't mind. Fingers found their way across his abdomen and loosely held onto the white t shirt of his master and Haru began purring in content once again.

 

Makoto let his book lean on Haru's side lightly, just below his shoulder while staying still. He didn't want to scare him away, even it meant not being able to move himself. Makoto saw the black tail slowly sweep from side to side, showing him that he was perfectly content with their current arrangement.

 

It didn't take long for soft snoring to reach his hearing, knowing fully well that the cat boy was vast asleep. Makoto pressed a soft and lingering kiss to Haru's cheek, something he would never dare to do if the boy would be awake. A soft whimper left Haru's lips at the loss of contact, his hands clenching together and a frown appearing on his face. For a moment, Makoto was afraid that he woke him up, or worse, that he was still awake and would run from him.

 

But Haru only attempted to snuggle closer to Makoto, yet was unable to and he chuckled, laying his book down on his lap and wrapping his arms around his pet instead, effectively stopping the uneasy movements and falling into an afternoon slumber.

 

Makoto thought that this was his most favourite Sunday yet.

 

-the 5th Sunday-

 

Confused and shaken up, Makoto woke to a soft push against his arm. He sat up, running a hand through his hair and rubbing his face after. He was sleeping rather deep, so it took him a lot of his concentration to let his eyes adjust to the overall darkness in his room and the nearly unmoving figure next to his bed and on his knees.

 

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?" The hybrid stayed silent, yet the faint moonlight coming through the window showed how flat his ears were, distressed expression on his features.

 

"Did you have a bad dream?" And he stayed still, not daring to look his owner in the eyes. Makoto quickly took his options in to account. He could take his time, take Haru back to his own sleeping place in the adjoined improvised bedroom, tell him it would be alright and in the worst-case scenario wait until he was asleep. But one glance at his alarm clock made him push those thoughts aside. It was three in the morning and even though it was already technically Sunday and he could sleep it off, he'd rather have a good night sleep.

 

Makoto scooted to one side of his doubter model, creating some space and patted the empty spot next to him. The distressed male was confused by the gesture making Makoto sigh, yet he wore an assuring smile.

 

"Come." And Haru easily slid in next to Makoto, curling up against his owner as close as he could without saying a word. Makoto was surprised by the approach, yes, but the trembling catboy made him push his own thoughts aside and wrap him in his embrace. Ever since that one initiated contact, Haru would more often curl up against Makoto without shame or embarrassment, yet it left Makoto flustered every time. Maybe it was due to the fact that Haru's legs tangled with his own, thighs brushing against his and occasionally rubbing against other parts as well.

 

"What did you dream about?" He started rocking him from side to side, soothingly whispering some calming noises to his pet after. Maybe he could ease his thoughts, like one would do to a child afraid of monsters in the closet. And to avert his attention from his own growing arousal, having the helpless hybrid press against him so close.

 

"About master." And at that, Makoto stopped.

 

"About me?" He didn't know Haru's past, so it was well possible that he wasn't treated right and that he was afraid that Makoto would do anything like his previous owners. The thought alone of anyone hurting his Haru made his blood boil. "Did I hurt you?" And this time, Haru shook his head negative. "What did I do, Haru-chan Please tell me."

 

"Master made me feel good." Makoto thought his heart stopped for a second time.

"Sometimes when you're close, you smell like excitement and I.. My body feels hot." And the owner's blood ran cold. He never thought the catboy noticed, not taking into account that he had a more than keen sense of smell  _and_ hearing. Of course he would notice when Makoto was trying to relieve himself or when he was too close and his reactions became physically apparent.

 

It suddenly got very hard to breathe and Makoto also got highly aware of how well Haru fitted with his body.

 

"Did you feel uncomfortable or did you feel pressured to.." Haru shook his head and the next words whispered into his neck, along with the squirming against him put an end to Makoto's restraint.

 

"I want Master to make me feel good."

 

"Haru-chan look at me." So he tentatively did and Makoto could see the clear want running through his body. The reason his ears were flat against his head and his tail was thicker than normal was arousal, not fear.

 

"Do you want me to make you feel good... now?" An eager nod came from the hybrid along with a low purr from his throat, making Makoto's breath catch in his throat.

"Promise me that you'll call me Makoto?" And Haru nodded, lips close and both their bodies heating up another degree.

 

"I promise. Please,  _Makoto_."

 

He swiftly rolled on top of Haru, noticing the slight hitch in his breathing. He smiled at Haru gently, pressing his lips against the other's in a kiss he didn't know he needed this bad until it was happening right now. Haru closed his eyes and responded eagerly, hands settling on Makoto's shoulders and long legs coming up to create more space for his owner to get in between.

 

Makoto's eyes became half lidded, wanting to take in every reaction of the other as he skilfully moved his lips against extremely desirable ones, the ones he had been fantasizing about feeling against his own for longer than he'd admitted himself. He ran his tongue across Haru's bottom lip, having the latter let out an adorable high-pitched gasp and opening up for Makoto to taste him. He was glad to find out that the muscle was as his own – human, soft and willing to feel the other's against his own.

 

_"Hey, question. Did Haru go into heat yet?" Makoto looked at Rei, averting his eyes from his phone. He, for a change, was at Rei's place again, purposely leaving Haru at home. It just happened to play out like that, since he directly came from his work and Rei had been bugging him to finally visit him once again. It made Makoto realize that, for the past four weeks, he had been rushing home just so Haru wouldn't be alone._

_".. Male cats can't do that. … Right?" Rei was a little at loss for how to respond to his incredibly stupid friend, but ultimately couldn't blame him. He probably only had experience with real cats and now Rei was all too glad he thought about it since Nagisa's heat was just over._

_"Hybrids do. They don't need it to get aroused in general, but it happens every few months to every few weeks depending on each separate hybrid."_

_"What am I supposed to do about it?" Makoto was still shocked with this news yet seemed to slowly accept his faith. If it happened, he'd rather be prepared._

_"You can do two things. Lock him in his room and avoid him making contact with possible mates and stay with him at all times. Hybrids in heat will run away as much as cats will." Makoto frowned._

_"That sounds incredibly inhuman. Plus, I've got too many things to round up at the office and I can't take him with me. What's the second option?"_

 

_"Help him get off and his heat will disappear just like that." Rei made a gesture with his hands, just to emphasize how easy that option was in comparison to the first. Like it was the easiest task in the world._

 

_"I have to do_ **_what_ ** _."_

 

_"Don't pretend to be so innocent. I've seen you react to your catboy a little too eagerly all the time." Okay, Makoto couldn't argue with that. He indeed was a little too happy whenever Haru initiated physical contact. And he may or may not have already jerked off a lot to the thought of touching the innocent being._

_"What if he doesn't want me to?"_

_"A hybrid never lets someone they don't like touch them. It's their human part that makes it that way. The feline part, however, will make it so he will search for you himself. He'll eventually let out so many pheromones you won’t be able to resist it anyways. Do me and yourself a favour when it happens and just let it happen." Makoto bit the inside of his cheek, not fully agreeing to Rei's proposition but not excluding it anyways. If Haru were to really come to him in desperation to be touched, he was almost positive that he wouldn't be able to help himself. "Besides, you won't even need lube with hybrids-"_

_"Could you please shut up, God."_

 

Makoto was well aware of the fact that that was what was happening right now. But he couldn't find it in him to care, not now that he was finally touching Haru like he wanted to. He felt incredibly dizzy and disoriented and realized it must have been the pheromone thing Rei was talking about, the only thing entering his mind being the trembling boy beneath him.

 

His lips had long detached themselves from Haru's, working on the skin of his neck. Even though his need to mark his pet up was strong, Makoto only left reddish sports instead, wanting the first experience for Haru to be gentle, loving, everything he thought the catboy deserved. But Haru was still his. He could at least mark him up as subtly like this.

 

Their shirts were long gone, leaving their chests to press against each other, skin to skin contact feeling like it should've been done ages ago. The rest of their clothing apart from their underwear lay somewhere hanging from the bed, pooled in small heaps on the ground, or anywhere other than their bodies. Makoto didn't care about the mess, only wanting to see Haru as disheveled as he could.

 

"Makoto." And the mentioned looked at Haru, his cheeks flushed, lips red from kissing and eyes lidded. His pupils were wide blown, his cute little fangs showing through his parted lips and his hands reaching out for Makoto to pull him closer against him. "P-Please."

 

"What do you want?" Oh, how Makoto was enjoying this, teasing clear in his voice as he look at the feverish state of the hybrid.

 

"Please make my heat go away." Haru wiggled his hips to get some friction between their lengths, effectively gaining a groan from his owner.

 

"How do you want me to do that?" Makoto's voice was an octave lower than before, sending Haru's mind in a heady mess.

 

"Touch me." Makoto didn't need to be told twice.

Makoto pulled back and sat back on his knees, hands on Haru's knees and pushing them open. He slid his hands to his hips until he reached the black boxers. He hooked his fingers behind the fabric and pulled it down the hybrids legs, being careful not to be too rough for his tail to slip through the added hole in the back.

 

The hybrid had an average length, twitching against his lower stomach and Makoto licked his bottom lip in anticipation. Oh, he was going to enjoy this so much. He pushed his legs open, running his hands across the insides of the trembling thighs and emphasizing their path with his lips. He placed gentle kisses across the skin, tongue occasionally darting out to tease it and getting dangerously close to the hybrid's length whose hands clutched onto the pillow beneath his head desperately.

 

Makoto let his fingers wrap around the shaft, lips engulfing the testicles of the moaning mess propped in front of him and using his tongue to stimulate the sensitive organs gently. His fingers trailed further up and his thumb flicked across the head, earning a strangled moan.

 

But as much as he wanted to keep pleasing his pet, he knew he had to prepare him for what was to come. It ultimately would make him feel even better, so with that in mind, he brought his free hand up to tease the catboy's opening. Makoto was pleasantly surprised that Rei indeed didn't lie. Haru was so ready, so  _wet_ , just for him it sent his mind into a haze.

 

He tried to keep Haru's attention to the pleasure instead of the discomfort, licking up the shaft and to the head. His lips wrapped around it, Haru's back arching off of the mattress and face tilted to the side. He moaned into the side of the pillow as Makoto inserted a second finger, setting his digits into motion.

 

Makoto found out that, although extremely tight, Haru didn't need a lot of preparation as he was fairly accepting of the moving fingers inside of him, scissoring and searching until he was left a trashing mess at the touch of just one overly sensitive spot. And that's when Makoto decided that he was ready enough. His own throbbing length was straining against the fabric of his boxers, leaving a darker coloured stain at the front and now that Haru seemed so contorted in pleasure, he couldn't wait any longer. He withdrew his fingers, coming up to position himself in between Haru's legs again and press a loving kiss to his cheek.

 

"Are you ready?" An eager nod came from the catboy and he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck as he began to push into the tight heat. Makoto's lips attached to Haru's neck once again, but he wasn't able to keep the contact in the end. A satisfied groan ripped from his throat as he felt the slick walls constrict around him and Makoto's mind went blank, but the whimpers from Haru made him still his movements. He should've known perfectly well that this was the first time for the catboy, yet it only settled into his dazed mind now.

 

He pulled back slightly to see the pained expression of the other, eyes tightly closed and a frown on his usually so  _so_  beautiful features. How could he continue if it hurt him so badly? No matter how much he dreamt of this, Makoto would never hurt Haru.

 

"Haru, look at me." He slowly did, eyes still dazed yet the frown stayed on his face and Makoto could clearly see the discomfort and already started pulling back.

 

"If you want me to stop, I can always do it-" But Haru furiously shook his head, wrapping his legs around Makoto's waist to keep him close to him and prevent him from moving away.

 

"I-I want Makoto." Their eyes stayed locked for a while, as if Haru tried to silently ask him to continue and Honbgbin search for any kind of doubt – but he found only determination. So he nodded, cupping his cheeks in between his hands and carefully caressing them, locking their lips into a still touch. He carefully and slowly pushed back in, not being able to keep from moaning into Haru's mouth and trying to distract him with gentle touches, trying to let him know that, even though he knew it hurt, he wanted him to feel cherished.

 

Makoto began to set a steady rhythm, rolling his hips into Haru as the latter kept him close with wrapping his arms around his neck once again. Pained gasps turned into pleasurable moans, urging Makoto to pick up his speed. He didn't accelerate that much more, wanting to last as long as he could. But once he pulled back to look at Haru, that resolve disappeared all too quickly.

 

"M-More." Makoto mumbled a low  _'Fuck.'_ underneath his breath, Haru's expression too erotic, wanting, his hips pushing back against Makoto's to meet his thrusts. How could he reject his plead?

 

He pulled back so he could sit on his knees, pulling Haru's hips up and digging his nails into the milky flesh and picking up his pace. The change of angles caused the catboy to cry out, arching his back and shooting up to hold onto his pillow once again. Makoto kept them in the position to keep the perfect view intact, hair beginning to stick to their temples, his own body covered in a thin layer of sweat and orgasms building up rapidly.

And that Sunday, Makoto learned what his favourite expression of Haru was - contorted in pleasure as he shot strings of white in between their stomachs, screaming out just for him.

 

-the 6th Sunday-

 

Haru was once again seated in front of the television, this time watching how the insects went from flower to flower, feeding off of them and going to the next. His eyes were heavily trained on the images and his lips parted in wonderment, tail sweeping casually from left to right.

 

"Haru-chan?" He had stayed unmoving until the rattle of keys and a voice from the hallway shook him out of his concentration. He dashed for the front door at hearing Makoto's voice, happy smile on his face. Makoto returned it after setting his briefcase on the floor, his chuckle directed to how Haru still tried to keep himself from doing what he wanted and he knew exactly what it was.

 

"What did I tell you before?" Haru practically pounced on him, arms wrapping around Makoto's waist and his face nuzzling in his neck, low and satisfied purr resonating through his throat. Makoto smelled like the autumn weather outside and his skin was feeling cold, but Haru loved it.

 

"I missed you, Makoto-ah." Makoto returned the embrace, pressing his lips to the Crown of the hybrid's head.

 

"I know. I missed you too. Were you very lonely today?" Haru only responded by pressing closer to him, making Makoto aware of the heavier air around him.

 

"I missed you a lot." Makoto sighed. He knew that he normally wasn't gone on Sundays, but his colleagues needed his help to round up their work before the early Monday meeting with their boss. But that didn't take away that he was so reluctant to leave Haru alone on their silently proclaimed day together.

 

"Me too." And he resecured his embrace, but the catboy slowly distanced himself from Makoto to look him in the eyes, sending an unsure and nervous look.

 

"I want to.. Ki-" Haru cut himself off, the last word disappearing into an embarrassed choke. He was too unsure to finish that one word. But Makoto smiled gently at him, curling his fingers underneath his chin and lifting him up so he could lock his eyes with him.

 

"If you want to, you can. You don't have to ask." Haru whispered a soft okay, eyes shifting from Makoto's to his lips and closing the distance a bit. They both held their breaths when Haru pressed his lips against Makoto's in an innocent peck, one so soft, Makoto wasn't sure it was there.

 

It took exactly two seconds for Makoto to take over the kiss, turning them so he could press Haru into the wall. Neither the impact nor handling of his master was rough, yet it elicited a small groan from the catboy. He took the liberty to slide Makoto's coat from his shoulder and let it fall to the floor, letting his hands wander underneath Makoto's sweater now instead without ever breaking the kiss.

 

That Sunday, Makoto learned that Haru really didn't have to be in heat to want his owner.

 

-the 7th Sunday-

 

Rei was incredibly persistent in his visits, that was one thing that was for sure. And he kept on bringing Nagisa too, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He was a well behaved hybrid, answering to his owner perfectly and Haru sure seemed to like having his brother around a lot.

 

But due to Nagisa's naturally affectionate personality and Rei being busy making instant noodles for lunch, the hybrid sought out the other dominant figure in the livingroom. He pushed his cheek against Makoto's leg, laying the side of his face against his knees and after a while a soft purring noise emitted from his throat.

 

Makoto didn't think much of it, keeping his eyes trained on the TV screen and his hand automatically shot out to run through the blond locks, the habit engraved in his system due to his own hybrid. But he didn't notice the radiating glare from across the room.

Makoto's eyes widened when Haru pushed Nagisa away and straddled his lap, disregarding that there were visitors in his home, or that it was his brother that he pushed aside, or that he wasn't usually allowed on the couch. All that he cared about was Makoto. And Makoto told him he could kiss him whenever he wanted, so why couldn't he do it now, right?

 

So that's exactly what he did, pressing their lips together before Makoto could properly react. The hybrid's kiss was needy, desperate. Almost afraid that Makoto wasn't going to answer, but the hybrid should've known better. Makoto got over his initial shock quite fast, placing his hands on Haru's hips to pull him closer and let his whole weight rest in his lap instead. He angled his jaw so their lips fit together smoother, easily deepening their kiss. He ignored Rei's wide-eyed stare from the kitchen.

 

He would get the message. All his brain could register was that Haru was rubbing his forming bulge against his own purposely, ears going flat against his hair once again, a clearer sign that the hybrid was getting aroused than the flush on his cheeks. The beginning movements of Haru's hips rolling into Makoto's made him realize that there were still other people in the house and that he was getting too vocal about everything going on. He pushed Haru back so he could look at him.

 

"Haru-chan.. Why now?"

 

"You told me that I could when I wanted to." Haru leaned in once again, but Makoto stopped him by gently pushing him back at his shoulders again, receiving a confused stare from the other.

 

"Why now?"

 

"You're my master.." And he hid his scarlet cheeks by leaning his temple to Makoto's shoulder. "You can only touch me.." And Makoto realized that the reason behind Haru's desperate touches were triggered from the will to own him, even though he was supposed to respond to Makoto's commands instead.

 

"So my Haru-chan wanted me for himself?" And he wanted to look at Haru, slowly squeezing his sides to get him to look up, staring in those eyes he adored so, so much.

 

"It's because I... love.." Makoto's eyes sparkled, looking at Haru encouragingly. "I love you, Makoto." And Makoto was positive that his face was going to break smack in the middle. He hooked one hand at the back of Haru's neck, pulling him down so their lips met in another kiss, this time gentle, easy, no rush in it.

 

"I love you too, Haru-chan." And the catboy happily kissed his owner once again, pressing his lips against pliant ones.

 

"Get a room." Makoto stopped his actions, a world loathing glare on his face as he directed it towards Rei, letting the catboy hide his embarrassed face in the crook of his neck.

 

"Why don't you get out of my house instead?" But he couldn't concentrate when the catboy began licking a path down his neck to get his attention, making him gasp and motion with his arm towards his door for Rei to leave, to which he for once listened to.

It took just one Sunday for Makoto to know that he cared for Haru. And it took seven to know that he loved him.

 


End file.
